Saga de los Monstruos/Miscelánea
Estado Actual de los Antagonistas * Calamares Leviatán: Muertos *Piratas Cazadores de Estrellas: De vuelta al espacio. **Rigel Denebola: Perdió su titulo de en los Siete Guerreros Espaciales, de vuelta al espacio. **Sern: De vuelta al espacio. **Xia'rtu: De vuelta al espacio. **Blurg: De vuelta al espacio. **Zargon: De vuelta al espacio. **Yocasta: Desactivada y destruida. *Piratas de la Luna de Sangre Azul: Derrotados **Mondhuter Maximilian: Llorando a su hermana. **Lead: Llorando a Malve. **Pann: Llorando a Malve. **Celaine: Llorando a Malve. **Kunststuff: Llorando a Malve. Cameos y Apariciones * Kukumber: Mencionado por Rigel Denebola. Datos curiosos para mozos ociosos * A excepción de los Gemelos Blue y el propio Hollow, todos los Piratas de Hollow estan basados en historias y leyendas populares mexicanas. **Banshee esta basada en la historia real de " La Loca de San Blas". **Phantom esta basada en la leyenda de "La Dama de Rojo". **Revenant y Soul estan basados en la leyenda de "El Charro Negro". * La muerte de Eerie, esta basada en la muerte de Merry en la historia original. * La canción que canta Hollow a los Gemelos Blue es "La Muñeca Fea" , una canción infantil compuesta e interpretada por el mexicano Francisco Gabilondo Soler "Cri Cri". * Rigel Denebola fue planeada después de la concepción del opening "Death moon", motivo por el cual no aparece a pesar de ser un enemigo relevante. * Una versión chibi de Kalon Hex tendrá su propio videojuego creado por la autora. No pregunten por la fecha en la que ocurrirá. * Mondhuter Maximilian y Tear aparecieron en "Death Moon" antes de ser formalmente presentados en la historia. ** Maximilian fue originalmente pensado solo como un personaje para rellenar espacio en el opening, pero a la autora le acabo gustando el diseño y le dio el poder de la Fruta Dimi Dimi que ya tenia pensada. * Los Piratas de la Luna de Sangre Azul, salvo por Maximilian están basados en...si, adivinaron, juguetes. * Maximilian es el primer villano en la historia de Ave Azul en tener un pasado trágico. * La autora sigue pensando curiosidades Una sola imagen random You are my pretty boy.png|Gocen el yuri ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) SBS En esta sección, todos los que hayan leído (o no, da igual en realidad) la saga pueden preguntar lo que sea. Pueden hacer preguntas sobre cualquier cosa de la historia, la autora(osea yo mera),' El opening' o lo que quieran. También pueden hacer comentarios y/o sugerencias. *Lgarabato: Con esta saga ya han salido casi todos los personajes de tu opening, por lo que he visto. Pero aunque sé quienes son casi todos, me queda curiosidad por esas tres chicas a las que he llamado "las Tres Hermanas Sangrientas", que parecen estar lideradas por Tear. ¿Pero quienes son las otras dos y más o menos cual sería la importancia de este trío en esta asociación pirata que dirige Betula? *'Respuesta: '''Bueno, no te culpo por el nombre que les has dado o tu curiosidad XD. Las chicas que salen junto a Tear se llaman '''Ink ' y Gift , y no solo son sus hermanas como acertadamente supones, son trillizas. Tear no es exactamente su líder, más bien todas opinan y tienen el mismo nivel de influencia, solo que a Tear es la que le ha tocado aparecer en esta ocasión. En cuanto a su importancia en la asociación de Betula solo puedo decir dos cosas: la primera es que son un a piedra angular de dicha "organización" y la segunda es que ellas no son piratas. *Piece enrik: En tu primer SBS te preguntaron como se veían los Ave Azul de niños. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber como era James de niñ-digo... como eran James, Taylor y Evangeline de niños >.> * Respuesta: Me encanta como aprovechaste los fallos en el sistema para pedir más dibujos. En fin, en realidad llevaba un buen tiempo queriendo dibujarlos, asi que helos aqui. James Mini.png Taylor Mini.png Evangeline Mini.png *NeoGirl: ¡Ohayō! El saber que Jean es un glotón despertó mi curiosidad. ¿Cual es la comida favorita de cada uno de los Piratas del Ave Azul? *'Respuesta: '''No solo Jean es un glotón, la gran mayoría de sus camaradas lo son. He aquí sus platillos favoritos. **Jean: Principalmente las alitas de pollo pero casi cualquier cosa que tenga grasa le gusta. También le gustan las costillas de puerco, las papas con queso y los nachos con mucho picante. No le disgusta nada en especial. **Big Bird: Le encantan las frutas, especialmente los mangos. Detesta el pollo. **Angélique: Cerezas y chocolate amargo. No le gusta la carne de puerco. **Katrina: Pescado enharinado y frito con mucha salsa picante. También le gustan los dulces. Odia los sabores amargos. **Mia: Todo tipo de nueces, acompañadas de cualquier licor que pueda haber. No es muy afecta a los dulces. **Bert: Carne, especialmente la de puerco. No le gustan mucho las verduras. **James: Le gustan mucho los embutidos. Amante de los Hotdogs. Prefiere evitar las frutas. **Taylor: Cualquier cosa que tenga queso. No le disgusta nada en particular. **Evangeline: Verduras cocidas al vapor o a la mantequilla. No le gusta el pescado. **Samir: Pastas y comida muy condimentada. Odia el arroz. Dibujos a pedido En esta sección, cualquiera, lea mi historia o no, puede pedir dibujos de lo que sea que quieran sus retorcidas mentes (literalmente lo que sea). Un dibujo por persona. Sobra decir que estos dibujos tardan en ser hechos. *Lgarabato: Versiones malvadas de los del Ave Azul (no tienen por qué ser a cuerpo completo). **'Respuesta:' Para que abrí la boca XD. Bueno, he aquí las versiones "malvadas de los Piratas del Ave Azul. Permiteme explicarlas. *** Katrina "La Inconmovible": No siente piedad alguna por sus enemigos. *** Evangeline "El Ángel de la Muerte": A donde llega, aparece la muerte. *** James "El Exterminador": No deja a nadie para que cuente la historia. *** Mia "Mala Copa": Esta mujer esta todo el tiempo ebria y no distingue amigos de enemigos. *** Taylor "El ya muerto": Sabe que va a morir pronto, así que se llevara con él a todos los que pueda al otro mundo. *** Big Bird "Ave Sangrienta": Cría cacatuas y te sacaran los ojos. *** Angélique "Tacón de Sangre": No creo que necesite mayor explicación. *** Bert Buster "Jabalí del Abismo": Este hombre disfruta transformarse incipientemente en su forma híbrida para verse más amenazante para sus victimas. *** Jean Black "Pluma Purpura-Anaranjada" : Nombrado así por el color que dejo la sangre sobre sus plumas azul-doradas *Piece enrik: Por una vez el dibujo que pediré no será yaoi o yuri (exito). Me gustaría un dibujo de Jordi observando con interés a Big Bird :3 *'Respuesta: 'Liiiiiiisto. Creo que con este he dejado un poco más mi estilo de lado. Pero igual megusta. Y espero que te guste tambien. *Vinsmoke D. Xini: Finalmente me he animado xd. Bueno, me gustaría ver un Xiro vs. Jean *'Respuesta: '''Siempre es divertido hacer versus. Me decidi por el Voltage One porque siempre me han molado más las patadas. Espero hacerle justicia y prometo que me pondré al día con tu historia. * Megatroy: Hola, Dark *risa malvada*, al ver que todo el mundo pide dibujos con sus personajes, y voy a hacer algo parecido (y lo más difícil que se me ha ocurrido MUAJAJA), un pulso entre Jean y Venjen mientras sus respectivas primeras oficiales les animan. * '''Respuesta: '''Ufff, me he dado una escapadita de mis obligaciones del mundo real para esto....en fin... la verdad ese par parece estar muy igualado, así que para acabar rápido se han puesto a usar poderes. ¿Quien ganará? No se, pero lo que más me intriga ahora es ¿Por que las primeras oficiales de ambos son despampanantes pelirrojas? Y no son las únicas del fanon, Maxweel Scribble te lo puede decir. ¿Que les pasa a los usuarios de este lugar y su fijación con las Primeras Oficiales pelirrojas sexies? Ave Azul Villainous.png|Recuerda Gara, esto podría llegar a sucederles... Xiro vs Jean.png|Lel, me quedo bien psicodelico el fondo Jordi y Big Bird.png|Que kawaii se ve Jordi, aunque lo diga yo XD Jean vs Venjen.png|Creo que Jean tiene las de perder aqui Nota de la Autora Acercandonos peligrosamente a los 400 capitulos y el final de la primera mitad ¡¡¡¡WOOOOOOOOHOOO!!!!, gracias a los que me leen por seguir aquí pegados, a pesar de lo mucho que los hago sufrir ¡Muajajajajaja! En ese lapso de tiempo también estrene mi primer opening, me alegra que a todos les haya gustado tanto. Solo por los loles, lo voy a volver a poner aqui XD. Preparense para la siguiente Saga, espero que la disfruten (y sufran) tanto como hasta ahora. Y ahora unas encuestas ¿Arco favorito? Fantasmas Estrella Fugitiva Strong World ¿Saga favorita? South Blue Conquista Cielo e Infierno Water Ivy Monstruos Del uno al diez, ¿que tan dañada estuvo la historia de Maximilian? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 ¿¡Porque pusiste eso para empezar?! ¡¡ESTAS DAÑADA DARK-SAN!! ¿Villano favorito hasta ahora? Mayhem Fahrenheit José Tuvalu Avo Krum Ácrono Metatrón Isabel Anfitrite Jackal Brunnhilde Hiedra de las Aguas Denebola Maximilian Categoría:Miscelánea